Sometimes All You Need Is Time
by EvelynYork
Summary: When the one Lucas loved left him in order that he discover who it is he is truly in love with, Lucas can only wonder what happened to them. Only time will unravel the lies and secrets that surrounded them.  One-shot


**Title:** Sometimes All You Need Is Time

**Summary:** When the one Lucas loved left him in order that he discover who it is he is **truly** in love with, Lucas can only wonder what happened to them. Only time will unravel the lies and secrets that surrounded them. [One-shot]

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Please bear with me; I've changed some things for this story and possibly the time line. Please review! Tell me how you like it. The more reviews I get the more possibility that I'll make more one-shots. Hey I might even finish the other one faster. So please **review**.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes All You Need Is Time<strong>

"_Among men and women, those in love do not always announce themselves with declarations and vows. But they are the one who weep when you're gone. Who miss you every single night, especially when the sky is so deep and beautiful, and the ground so very cold."_

_Alice Hoffman_

Love was never really the problem between them. Their love for one another was evident to everyone around them. In fact you didn't have to know either Brooke or Lucas to know that they were so in love with each other. Their issue however was Brooke's insecurities and Lucas' inability to demonstrate to her she had nothing to worry about. There's a famous saying that goes "Actions speak louder than words" and Brooke couldn't agree more. Lucas had the knack of prancing off and rescuing the damsel in distress which was almost always Peyton. And when it was Brooke who was in need of help, he's off somewhere with Peyton. To Brooke it always seemed like Lucas was with Peyton, and sure they had spent a great amount of time together and Brooke couldn't think of anything more perfect that spending days and nights with her Broody, but sometimes, just sometimes, she had wished he would pick her. Pick her instead of Peyton, instead of the girl she so dearly loved. It was truly painful to watch the boy she loved, love the girl she also loved. And although the two blondes had time and time again reassured her nothing was going on, it still hurt to see her boyfriend choose her best friend over her. From the start of their relationship, Lucas had already chose Peyton. After getting back together after a mere few hours, Lucas had pranced off with Peyton on a little adventure to find her biological mother, leaving Brooke in their dust, fending for herself as her clothes for her clothing line became highly demanded, leaving her helpless and stressed. She had spent the day, trying to reassure herself that all was fine, that she didn't need to worry about her boyfriend fooling around her best friend, but like we all know, actions speak louder than words. His willingness to leave Brooke in his wake and accompany Peyton wasn't earning him any brownie points. It implied that he'd rather spend his days with Peyton. And sure he was fulfilling a promise he had made to Peyton, but when Brooke reflected on the promises he had made to Brooke, there wasn't really one that he had fulfilled. He always fulfilled his promised to Peyton, never the ones to her. And sure what he was doing has commendable, supporting a friend during a time need, but Brooke needed him too. She needed him to be there for her, to show her that she was important to him. But alas he did not show it. Especially during Haley's wedding preparations where she had explicitly asked Lucas to not associate with Peyton for a while, to put her need before Peyton's and for him to prove to her that she was important enough for him to put his friendship with the girl who had already gotten between them before on hiatus. Instead, all he did was show her that she wasn't important enough. He confessed the brief kiss the two had, saying it didn't mean anything. But it did, although not for them, but to her. It meant that her world would come crashing down, that her happiness shattered in mere seconds, and her trust forever fractured.

No one deserved to spend days and nights wondering whether or not the one they loved, them the way they did. Then again it all came down to trust, whether they trusted their partner or not, and often Brooke found herself wondering the exact same thing. Hell she trusted Lucas, she trusted him enough to give them a second chance. She trusted him with her heart. Only to be hurt once more. She had so desperately wished that their relationship had resulted in her happily ever after, and although he was the guy for her, it seemed that she wasn't the girl for him. It's always been Peyton. Not that his actions made her think otherwise.

She wasn't lying when she told him that to her it seemed that he never missed her. However she was lying when she told him she had stopped missing him. Truth be told, she had missed him from the very moment she uttered those words, knowing there was no going back from there. It was either that their relationship end or he would do something that would have steeled her confidence in him. However it was not to be, and he simply watched her walk out of their relationship with nothing but a measly "I'm sorry". She too was sorry, she had so desperately hoped that he'd finally show her how much she meant to him, but it seemed that she didn't really mean all that much. And to make matter worse, Peyton's confession for her love for Lucas drove Brooke to the edge. Her insecurities finally caught hold of her, tighter that it has ever been. After watching Lucas do almost anything that was required of him from Peyton, Brooke knew that it was no use. She was only delaying the inevitable, Lucas and Peyton were never really given the opportunity to wade their way into a relationship, and until they do so, Lucas would never properly decide who he wanted to be with. And as far as she was concerned, she was tired of watching her boyfriend wander endlessly between her and Peyton. Thus she decided to break up with him for good, releasing him from any strings that would have prevented him from finally pursuing a relationship with the blonde artist. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't let her heart break anymore, she was broken enough.

As she stared into the night, Brooke couldn't help but let the tears that were forming, fall. The truth was, breaking up with Lucas broke her more than she had thought it would, and as she cried silently, she desperately wished Lucas would come and rescue her, like he promised to do so.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat in front of his porch, letting his eyes wander. Ever since he and Brooke broke up, Lucas had found himself confused and miserable. Brooke had told him that she had stopped missing him, but there was something else. He could see it. It was hidden behind that god damn wall she had so expertly built. And he was just too stupid to realize what it was. Initially he had believed every word that she uttered that night, but now as he replayed the events that night, he realized she was hiding something from him, something he was desperate to know. Weeks had gone by and Brooke hadn't given him the opportunity to talk to her, always walking the opposite direction from him, or rushing off to class or towards her car. She would always find some way to avoid him, to surround herself with as many people as possible to make it impossible for him to find her, or to take her away from the crowd. Either way, Lucas was tired of it. Thus he had opted to spending his time with her best friend, knowing that if anything was up, Peyton would know. Unfortunately for him though, the tortured artist was just as clueless as he was, reassuring him that whatever it was that was keeping them apart, it would soon blow over. After all they were Broody and Cheery, Boyfriend and Pretty Girl. Lucas had desperately wanted to believe her, that he and Brooke would once more be with each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company.<p>

"_**Why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"**_

Her words rang through his mind, haunting him. Why didn't he? Brooke was the most important person in his life, but why had he been so hesitant to let her all the way in. She herself had let him into her heart, trusting him enough to give him another chance, but why couldn't he do the same? Thinking back at the times they shared he realised that he hardly ever let her in. In fact he only ever let Peyton and Haley in, hardly Brooke. Why didn't he let her in? This question pestered him, haunting him. Maybe he couldn't let her in because he was afraid she'll see how truly afraid he was, how he isn't the guy everyone else knew, the guy who was the hero, always saving everyone else. What if he didn't let her in because he didn't feel like she would understand, after all they were polar opposites? What if it was because she wasn't really the one for him? Looking back, Brooke had been his first for everything, but sometimes it didn't seem like it was enough. He had given her his heart, let her cradle it in her arms, but she had left it, neglected it and abandoned him. Peyton was there to pick up the pieces. But Brooke was there to pick up the pieces when his heart was shattered due to his uncle, his father and his friend's death. She had stood by him, telling him it was all going to be okay, comforting him in any way she knew how, but he had neglected her, he had pushed her away, and it was possibly because of that, that she realized he didn't need her. But he did, Peyton wasn't the one he wanted to pick up the pieces, he wanted it to be her. But then again it was Peyton who understood him best, understanding the feelings he felt before anyone else did. With Peyton it was easy, they understood each other in a way no one else did. But with Brooke, things were difficult, they were tiresome, but they meant the world. Each challenge, each disagreement, each conundrum, every single fight they had, they proved the differences between the two, the differences that they both loved in each other. And each of these arguments were the symbols that showed them that they were strong, they would fight every obstacle thrown at them together, because what they had was worth fighting for. However it seemed they had both stopped trying, stopped fighting, and stopped holding onto "Brucas" as Brooke used to say.

"_**I need you to need me back."**_

He did need her, he needed her so much, but he never really showed her did he. Lucas looked back at the times he had spent with Brooke and realized that he never really showed her how much he needed her. And he never really showed her how much he missed her when she wasn't with him. Now reflecting back at their relationship, Lucas could shamefully admit how crappy he was in being a boyfriend. It seemed to him that he never really showed her how important she was to him, taking her for granted and not taking into account the doubts that may have begun to invade her mind. Sighing to himself, Lucas noticed how much this topic seemed to have occupied his mind. Lucas found himself delving into the exact same subject every single time he caught up with his thoughts and he was honestly tired of it. Letting his eyes close momentarily, Lucas stood up from his seat and made his way back to his room, but not after lingering by the red door in which he had painted red once more after he and Brooke had gotten back together. Smiling at the memories that ensued with the door, Lucas wished he could have turned back time when everything was great, where he was happy and Nathan wasn't in the hospital. Entering his room, Lucas knew it wasn't going to fine any time soon.

* * *

><p>Haley sighed to herself when she once more saw how miserable Brooke looked. Lucas looked just as bad, but with him hanging out with Peyton constantly it was hard to feel any sort of sympathy for him. Brooke on the other hand looked like she wanted to die or hide herself from the rest of the world. Even though she looked as beautiful as ever, Haley could see the pain in her eyes every time she glanced towards Lucas only to see him with Peyton. Haley honestly wanted to slap the stupid smile that Peyton wore when she was around Lucas, knowing that his presence was the reason for that smile. Peyton was disgustingly apathetic towards her 'best friend' and the sadness that followed Brooke. And Haley was frustrated by it, but unfortunately for the tutor, she was unable to do anything but watch after promising Brooke she wouldn't say anything to Lucas. School wasn't any escape from her problems as she had hoped instead all it did was fuel the misery that seemed to have greeted the civilians of Tree Hill. Her husband was still in a coma in the hospital, her best friends miserable and Peyton feigning ignorance towards the trouble she had caused.<p>

Groaning frustratingly at the sight before her, Haley gathered her things and glared at Peyton, who looked confused. Lucas and Peyton was deeply engaged in their discussion about who knows what, and Peyton looked awfully cheerful about it while in the corner of her peripheral vision, Brooke looked as if she had just witnessed the death of a loved one. Then again she was kind of witnessing that. Lucas who heard Haley's loud grumble looked up late enough to see Haley glare at him and Peyton before accompanying Brooke who was sitting quietly while the crowd around her laughed at whatever it was they found amusing. Lucas watched with interest as Haley whispered something to Brooke who replied with a vigorous shake to the head and what looked like glazed eyes.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lucas whispered to Peyton, his eyes fixed on Brooke who stood up and was moving to an empty table accompanied by a worried looking Haley. Brooke caught Lucas' eye and the vulnerable state that was predominant in her eyes dissipated immediately. Instead she whipped her head back to Haley who followed her gaze and gave Lucas a slight disappointed look.

"I don't know" Peyton replied.

"Peyton are you sure you don't know what's wrong? There's something up with Brooke and she won't let me near her enough to ask." Lucas desperately asked. He was worried about her, and he couldn't stand feeling so helpless and so out of the loop.

"I don't know Luke. She hasn't been talking to me either." Peyton sighed in helplessness. Ever since the two had stopped talking, Peyton had tried to find ways to talk to her best friend, but each time she was met with an angry glare and a cool exterior, but Peyton knew better because as she looked into her best friend's eyes, she say the disappointment that brunette attempted to hide.

"Do you miss her, Peyton?" Lucas whispered his eyes still fixed in Brooke's back.

"Yeah I do. What about you?" Peyton asked, dreading the answer that may come out of his mouth.

"I do too." Lucas replied finally breaking his stare from Brooke's back and looked at Peyton with his face firm with confidence and conviction in his answer.

Silence enveloped the blonde duo, and they were left to deal with the thoughts that occupied their minds.

* * *

><p>"Haley what's wrong?" Lucas asked his worry evident as he looked at his best friend who looked exhausted and more astonishingly angry at him.<p>

"Nothing." She replied curtly.

"Haley…"

"Look Lucas just don't. I don't have the energy or the time to deal with you" Haley replied as she rubbed her temple tiredly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked his voice becoming laced with irritation.

"Whatever you want it to mean." She replied apathetically. Her best friend really was an idiot.

"What?"

"Look Lucas I really don't want to talk to you at the moment." She responded as she tried to keep the impending ache, which would soon embrace her head, at bay.

"Excuse me? What the hell Haley?" Lucas looked at his best friend astonishingly. What in the world had gotten into her? He reflected on the past moments he had spent with her and he couldn't see anything that he could have done that agitated her.

"Lucas just leave me alone."

"No. I know you're stressed about Nathan but you shouldn't take it out on me Haley." Lucas retaliated, his patience thinning at an alarming rate.

"Take it out on you? I haven't taken anything out on you! Gosh Lucas are you really that stupid? If I were to really take something out on you it'd be how blind and stupid you are! You're there sitting with Peyton all chummy with her and the both of you ignoring Brooke!" Haley angrily responded. Gosh why did he have to be so blind. Why couldn't he see that what he was doing was only hurting Brooke and him in the long run?

"I am not ignoring her! If anyone is ignoring anyone, it'd be her ignoring me! I've tried talking to her but she won't let me!"

"Because you're always with Peyton! For god's sake Lucas can't you see that there's more to the fight between Brooke and Peyton than you think! Of course you don't! You're just so darn blind to it! You're so blind when it comes to Peyton!"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked, never had he thought that Haley would ever say such a thing. He had thought if anyone understood it would've been Haley. But he was wrong…

"Yeah you heard me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Haley?" Lucas yelled, tired of his best friend's attitude.

"With me! Why don't you ask yourself that question? You've never wondered whether Brooke was okay or not! Once the two of you broke up you went straight to Peyton! Someone who by the way hurt Brooke! But you don't know that do you?"

"What?"

"Your precious Peyton hurt Brooke, your supposed destiny. That's why they've been fighting. It wasn't just about that kiss you two had in the library!" Haley ranted, sick and tired of seeing her two beloved friends in misery. And she was sick and tired of seeing Lucas so idiotically blind to what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused.

"Just go ask Peyton. She's been lying to you." Haley tiredly replied, attempting to soothe her aching head.

"Hale-"

"Lucas ask Peyton. You should hear it from her. You really need to get your head out of your ass Lucas and finally find out what's really been going on between Brooke and Peyton because if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life." With that Haley left Lucas in complete confusion. What in the world was she talking about? Why had Haley been so serious about it, speaking about it as if it were some dire situation? But then again it probably was considering how Haley never really blew up at him like that. Lucas couldn't process everything his best friend had just told him, but he knew for sure that he had to find out what was really happening between Brooke and Peyton for his mind to ever be given the chance to settle and not wonder too much.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Peyton were you ever planning to tell me the truth?" Lucas said as he entered the blonde's room.<p>

"What?" Peyton asked dreading the fact that he knew. He knew everything and she didn't know if he'd understand.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Lucas replied as he looked at her, disappointed at the fact that she never told him the truth.

"Look Luke, I'm sorry. It's just how I feel and I thought if I told her we'd avoid what happened last time. I didn't know she's break up with you and I just…I wanted to be honest with her because I really am in love with you. I thought if I told her how I really felt about you, we'd avoid what happened last time. I just wanted to be honest with my best friend..." Peyton rambled as she looked at Lucas desperately seeking a hint of understanding and reassurance. Instead she saw the anger that flared in him, his eyes became fierce and his lips thinned into a tight line.

"What?" Lucas asked all his logic out the window. He had come here to find the truth about why she and her best friend weren't talking, after Haley insisted he find out for himself and Peyton confesses her love for him and that she was the reason why his Pretty Girl left him. Anger coursed through his veins, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Brooke had felt when Peyton confessed the very words that the brunette dreaded to hear. Brooke must've given up because of that, thinking sooner or later Lucas would find out and break up with her, after all it's not like Lucas made her feel any better about the issue considering how he had told her about the kiss. This thought only intensified the anger he felt towards the blonde who he thought he could count on. His Cheery must've felt all her insecurities about them finally come to reality.

"Luke, I..." Peyton didn't know what to say. It looked to her as if Lucas was hearing this for the very first time that in fact he didn't know any of this and at that moment Peyton knew she was screwed. She had just revealed the very secret she'd hoped would never surface, hoping that Lucas would fall in love for her instead of knowing she was possibly the culprit behind his broken heart. He wasn't going to understand like she'd hope he would, as understanding Lucas was, he still managed to obtain a broken heart that could've been avoidable if it weren't for her. And it was possibly because of her that Brooke broke up with him. Oh who was she kidding she knew it was her fault. Deep down she knew that from the very moment she uttered those words to her best friend that the brunette would fear for the state in which her heart would be in after Lucas found out. She knew that Brooke would've broken up with Lucas, to give him up because she didn't want to hold onto false hope when in the end all she'd end up with is a broken heart. Peyton knew all this but she still convinced herself what she was doing was right, she had managed to justify her actions by claiming that all she wanted to do was be honest to her best friend so that what happened last time won't ever happen again. But she knew; she knew that her reasoning weren't sufficient to justify what she had done. Hell her reasoning was probably not even true. But she did it anyway and from the looks of things she was going to suffer the consequences.

"You what Peyton?" Lucas fumed bitterly smiling at how stupid he was and how the hell Peyton would explain herself this time.

"I love you Luke..." Peyton whispered knowing this was it. There was really no turning back now. He knew and she was screwed.

"And what you thought I'd welcome you into my open arms? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were her best friend! You knew her better than anyone! You knew how insecure she was about us, you knew! And you told her you loved me! Why? You knew how bad it would've hurt her! You knew she'd break up with me so that she'd protect herself! You knew after all this time the reason why she broke up with me and...and I came to you for answers! You sat with me for weeks and weeks, watching me kill myself over why she broke up with me! You let me think that she just stopped loving me! You let me believe that she didn't love me anymore! And you lied! You lied to me! You said you didn't know why she broke up with me! You knew all along! You knew because it was all you!...You really are the backstabbing friend I never let myself to believe!" Lucas screamed as the anger bottled inside of him exploded. He couldn't believe her. She knew how Brooke would have reacted with her confession, she knew how Brooke was already insecure about them, she knew how much damage the confession would have caused but she still did it. She still disregarded everything and cruelly broke her best friend's heart. Lucas didn't know what to think, here was someone Lucas thought he could trust but instead she was just a backstabbing two faced individual who was willing to hurt her best friend.

"I can believe you Peyton. You were supposed to be her best friend! And I can't believe I was dumb enough to trust you! God, Brooke must've been so hurt! And I promised her I wouldn't hurt her again! And I hurt her... I let you get in between my relationship with Brooke... I am such an idiot! After she broke up with me, I spent almost all my time with you...and she...she probably thinks she did the right thing..." Lucas whispered softly, when the realization struck him. He could've proven her wrong; he should've fought for her harder like she would've wanted. Instead he hung out with Peyton more than ever, managing to only show Brooke that she was right all along. The thought killed him and without another word or glance targeted at Peyton, Lucas left her room with one destination in mind.

"Luke where are you going?" Peyton asked her voice laced with desperation.

"Where do you think!" Lucas barked, disgusted with Peyton. Hatred was possibly the only word that could be used to describe how he felt at that moment. Never had he felt such an emotion towards the blonde artist who he thought he could count on, the blonde who was so similar to him. Reflecting on the amount of hurt that Peyton would've inflicted on Brooke made him sick. She really was despicable.

"And Peyton, from this point onwards I hope you understand that you aren't my friend. I don't want to be friends with someone who is willing to hurt the people I love. So from this point on don't expect anything from me because I know I won't expect anything from you." With that Lucas left Peyton standing there with tears streaming down her face. She had just lost another friend and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p>"You lied to me." The broken voice that wafted into Haley's apartment haunted her.<p>

"Excuse me?" Brooke replied, as she put on her strong exterior, knowing that he knew.

"You lied to me Brooke. You said it had nothing to do with Peyton, when all along it had everything to do with her." Lucas said as he raised his voice, letting all the misery he had experienced for the last month out.

"I didn't lie to you! I never said it had nothing to do with Peyton! I said it had nothing to do with that kiss you two had **behind my back**!" Brooke countered the anger in her flared.

"Oh what's the difference Brooke? In the end you kept it away from me. You don't think I would've chosen you if I knew she loved me? So what is she does! I love **you** Brooke. Not Peyton! You never gave me the chance to choose you! You just assumed that I was going to pick Peyton…I love you Brooke, I would've picked you…I would always choose you…"

"Where have I heard that before?" Brooke retaliated, angered at the blonde who had the nerve to barge into the apartment and yell at her. He wasn't the only one who was hurt over their relationship. She had been hurt too, even more so that he could have experienced.

"How many times have I told you Brooke? I do **not **love Peyton, she's just a friend! I don't know how to else to tell you. And yes we kissed, but it didn't mean anything. Do you really think that I wanted to be in that library with her while I knew you were outside worrying? Did you ever stop to wonder how much I wanted to be outside with you in my arms to protect you from everything? Did you stop and think that I knew how helpless you felt? And that I wanted to get rid of that?" Lucas fumed as his voice began to crack. She didn't understand how much he had wished he wasn't inside the library that day but was instead holding her in his arms. She didn't understand how much pain he felt knowing she was outside, alone, worried sick about her best friend and him. She didn't understand how much she occupied his mind while he was in there; how he spent his time in there thinking of ways to get out so that he would be able to see her again and to reassure her that everything was okay. She just didn't understand.

"Well you have a great way of showing that, don't you? Every single time she calls you, you're there! Every time you choose her over **me**,** your girlfriend**. How do you think that makes me feel? Even when I asked you not to talk to her, I turn around and you're hugging her or she's in your room hanging out with you! Every time Lucas, every single time you put Peyton ahead of me. You never choose me." Brooke countered as the tears that had formed began to fall. He didn't understand the pain she had felt each time she watched him choose her best friend rather than choose her. He didn't understand what it felt like to watch the one person who you thought you could trust disregard you and worship another. He didn't understand what it felt like to know that their moments of happiness would end if he received one phone call from someone else. He just didn't understand.

"Why won't you ever just choose me? To put my need before Peyton! How do you think it makes me feel Lucas? To watch the boy I love, choose my best friend over me every single time? You were my boyfriend Lucas, but sometimes it just felt like you and Peyton were dating while I was something that stopped you two!" There was no backing out now, the wall that had kept these feelings inside her had been destroyed and she was letting every feeling of hurt and disappointment out. "I'm not asking you to worship me Luke, I'm not asking you to make me the most important person in your life, hell I'm not even asking you to never talk to Peyton ever again! All that I asked of you Luke was to sometimes, just sometimes pick me instead of Peyton. That every once in a while put me above your precious Peyton!"

"Broo-" Lucas tried, but was cut short by Brooke.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're free to be with Peyton now, I'm not going to get in between the two of you anymore. You guys never really had your chance to be together so just…be together."

"Brooke, I don't want to be with her, I want to be with y-" Lucas tried once more, to reassure her she was the most important person to him, that he was sorry for making her ever feel like he always chose her best friend rather than her, that he never seemed to choose her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, and never had he realized just how stupid he was, but she wouldn't let him.

"Please don't, just…go Luke"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. We are going to finish this."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Brooke stormed towards the front door and wrenched it open, her actions catching Lucas by surprise. Before he had the chance to register, Brooke had managed to walk out of the apartment, slamming the door shut.

"Damn it Brooke, why do you keep running?" Lucas muttered to himself as he sped after her, not wanting to postpone this conversation. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that she didn't deserve any crap he had made her go through and that she deserved someone far better than him because truth in all, Lucas didn't deserve her at all. By the time he had reached her, he had realized that they had managed to return to the very spot that the two had fought in the rain. Only this time, it looked to Lucas that the end wouldn't be the same. Brooke looked disappointed, not angry, just disappointed and exhausted.

"_**Please don't be mad Brooke"**_

"_**I'm not mad Lucas…I'm not mad…" **_

She's not mad. She'd crushed, realizing that the boy she loved so much just didn't know her.**As she attempted to get as far away from as she could, Brooke felt the emotions inside her that were supposed to remain buried explode and the internal turmoil she felt was only getting worse. He wasn't supposed to ever find out, he wasn't supposed to fight her on this and although a great part of her was ecstatic that he knew that her ending their relationship wasn't because she stopped missing him, she still felt drained and heartbroken. It was supposed to be over but Lucas just wouldn't let it rest, he was supposed to be happy with Peyton now, not fighting with her. Why did he have to be so god damn stubborn?

"Brooke would you stop running! We need to finish this!" Lucas called as he tried to grab her arm, but the tiny woman kept flinging her arms from side to side never allowing him the chance to grip it properly.

"I'm not running!" She yelled back while the anger used to hide the exhaustion she felt laced her voice.

"Well what the hell are you doing then? Because from the looks of it, you're running!"

"I'm walking away from you because if I don't I'm going to say something that will only hurt the both of us! Just leave me alone damn it!" Brooke yelled, whipping herself around to face him. She couldn't do it anymore, she wanted him to go away, to just leave her alone.

"You know I can't do that…" Lucas whispered as his voice cracked. He couldn't leave her, not like this, there was so much he wanted to know, so much he wanted to apologize for and so much he wanted to make up for.

"Lucas please, just leave me alone…it was supposed to be over…you and me, we're over, and you can't…you can't just come barging in my life again and…and you just can't. I'm so sick of feeling this was Lucas, I don't want to feel this way anymore, but you..you always make me feel this way…" Brooke whispered softly as she had finally reached her limit. She didn't want to vulnerable in front of him, but she couldn't stop it, she was exhausted, after weeks and weeks of crying over him and feeling her heart break piece by piece, she finally reached her limit. She just couldn't deal with anything anymore. "I can't do it anymore Luke… I can't…I'm just so tired and you keep coming back…you keep coming after me…why can't you just leave me alone, why can't you just go be with Peyton and be happy already…" Brooke felt the sob she had so desperately held back finally burst, the tears were surging out of her and she couldn't contain the raw pain within her anymore.

Lucas looked at the gradual process of Brooke breaking in front of him and couldn't keep the tears from forming. By the time he realized it, he had his arms wrapped around her, his tears too was falling, and although at first she tried to fight him off, he tightened his arms around her, not letting her go, and only then did she collapse in his arms, giving into the safety and comfort it offered her.

"I'm so sorry Brooke…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for making you ever feel like you weren't important to me…I'm sorry for letting Peyton get in between us…I'm sorry for making you feel the way you do…I'm sorry for not calling…I'm sorry for not letting you all the way in…I'm sorry for breaking my promises to you…I'm sorry for not picking you over Peyton…I'm sorry for everything Brooke. I'm so sorry and…and I know that my apologies don't mean anything anymore, but Brooke…I…I…" Lucas didn't know how to finish his sentence, he just couldn't, because he knew that if he kept going he'd tell her just how much he hated himself for making her feel the way she did, how because of the pain he had inflicted on her, he was willing to let her go in order that she find her happily ever after. But he didn't want to tell her this because as willing as he would be to let her go, he'd live the rest of his life in regret with his heart broken, and he honestly wasn't all that willing to let her go.

"Brooke, I can't…I can't leave you alone…I can't…I don't want to be with Peyton…I'm so sorry Brooke, but I can't…I can't be with her or leave you alone…I can't when I'm so god damn in love with you…" Lucas whispered.

"I'm so sorry for being selfish, but Brooke I can't let you go…I'm so in love with you…and I'm so sorry for not showing you this while we were dating, but I just can't let you go…I can't live my life without you in it…and I know you'll hate me for this but I'm not letting you go. If I'm going to keep a promise it's that I'll never let you go again…I won't let you go. I'll fight for you Brooke, for as long as it takes…I'll wait for you for as long as you want me to because there's no one else that I could ever be with and that I'd rather be alone than without you…"

Brooke should have been ecstatic when he told her this, but really at this point she just wanted to go somewhere and rest and feel nothing. She didn't want to feel the way she did anymore and she didn't want be where she was anymore. Slowly removing herself from Lucas arms, Brooke placed her small soft hand on his cheek, cupping it into her hand and leaned in. The moment had gone by as fast as it had come, and the instant Brooke placed a soft kiss on his lips she removed herself from him.

"I meant what I said Luke, that I'd probably always love you…but I can't do this anymore. I just can't…I'm sorry but I can't let myself get hurt anymore…" Brooke whispered as she walked away. The tears once more begun to fall from her eyes and she hated it. Truth be told she knew that as she walked away small pieces of her heart begun to break into smaller pieces. Walking away from Lucas once had almost killed her, and this time it would probably kill her. But instead her heart was slightly mended when Lucas screamed to her the words she had so desperately wanted to hear from the very moment she broke up with him.

"I'll prove it to you Pretty Girl! I'll prove to you how much I love you! I'll prove to you that I'm the guy for you and more importantly you're the girl for me! I'm never letting you go Brooke! I'm going to fight for you whether you like it or not, and you'll realize that you're the one for me! There's no one else! You're it Brooke! You're IT!" Lucas felt his lips tug into the first genuine smile for weeks. He was going to prove it to her. He wasn't letting her go without a fight, hell he wasn't letting her go. She was it for him; he didn't need Peyton or other girls because Brooke was more than enough. She was perfect.

Brooke didn't let herself turn around and lunge herself at him, she wasn't going to give in so easily. This time she wasn't going to let him win so easily. If he wanted her, he would fight for her harder than ever. She felt a slight smile play on her lips, he wasn't going to let her go, and he didn't want Peyton. He wanted her and he was going to wait. She was the one and she was the girl for him. She'll only have to wait in see what he had up his sleeve because as happy as that made her, she wasn't willing to get back with him just yet, not when she had the complete assurance that her heart wasn't going to break anymore.

* * *

><p>It had been months after Lucas' loud confession and Brooke couldn't feel any happier. Nathan was out of the hospital and was doing great, Haley has been nothing but happy for her and Lucas and how they had managed to work things out, and her husband's well being, and Lucas has been nothing but sweet. For the last eight months, she was greeted with a letter everyday that Lucas wrote to her. Every letter was special in its own way and Brooke loved reading every single one of them. A few talked about how much he loved her, what he learnt about her and what he loved about her. One letter spoke about his feelings towards Peyton, the betrayal he felt after discovering Peyton's role in the end of their relationship, the love he had for her as a friend back when everything was good between them, the convicted feelings he had towards her that showed him how it wasn't Peyton he was in love with but with the brunette bubbly best friend who had someone unknowingly managed to steal his heart and never return it. Initially, Brooke found this letter about Peyton disturbing, but after a while she had come to realize its purpose. Lucas wanted her to understand what had gone through his head, what he had felt, to show her where he stood when it came to Peyton. A great percentage of the letter that Lucas gave her every morning was about his inner most feelings. It consisted of his inner most thoughts, desires, secrets, guilt, pain and happiness. He had let her all the way in with each of his letters, letting her see the Lucas inside, the things he had kept hidden from everyone else. And Brooke couldn't help but love him for it. There were particular subjects that pained Brooke more so than the rest. One was why Lucas never called her while he was away, confessing that he never called because the moment he did, he knew he wouldn't been able to stay away from her. That he would've made his mother turn the car around so that he could stay by her side. Another issue that she found painful was the issue of Lucas keeping his heart condition from her. He had explained to her that he didn't want to tell her about it because he was afraid. Afraid that if she had found this flaw in him, she'd no longer feel the same way that she would've looked at him differently, treat him differently. And sure, one would take offence of such an assumption which can only imply how superficial he thought she was, but from the way Lucas had poured his fear and insecurity onto the letter, Brooke couldn't help but feel her love for him grow. Another subject that she didn't like was that of the death of Keith. It was because she too felt the pain he felt, but each time when she wanted him to talk to her about it; he had blamed her on how she wasn't in there with the rest of them. But after reading Lucas' thoughts and emotions about it, she found her heart breaking more than she ever thought. The pain that Lucas felt after losing his father, his uncle, a best friend brought her to tears and Brooke couldn't help but realize just how much Lucas had been hurt by it and she hated it. She hated that he had been so hurt, been so cruelly treated, ripping his father figure from him. However generally each letter bore the true Lucas that Brooke had desperately sought for, and each letter intensified her love for him.<p>

Another way in which Lucas had showed her how much he loved her, how he was willing to wait and fight for her as long as she pleased was through the sweet gestures he made. Some were grand and over the top while others were secretive, shy and loving. One of her favourite was when Lucas had recruited the school choir and had them sing in the school court yard their song. _(Okay I'm not too sure what their song would be because I've always thought it was Boston by Augustana but then I realised that the song was way too sad for this context so I'm letting you guys choose whatever you guys want it to be, OH by the way maybe you guys can share with me your song choice for this, I could use more Brucas music in my iPod and I would really love to know what you guys think it should be.) _The entire school had watched the school choir perform while Lucas stood in the middle of the court yard and in his hand a single red rose that he lovingly gave her. A red rose for the girl behind the red door. After the choir had finished their performance, he stood in front of the entire school and made her heart stop.

"_**You're the girl for me Brooke Penelope Davis. You'll see."**_

Her favourite gesture made by Lucas was when she had returned to Rachel's house which was where she had been currently living and found her bedroom door painted in red and an envelope attached on the door. The envelope consisted on a key and a note that had ten words in Lucas' handwriting.

"_**I'll always love the Pretty Girl behind the red door."**_

Brooke who found the note amazingly sweet was perplexed over the key. She had attempted to find Lucas that day to have him explain what the key meant, but she didn't find him that day. Instead when she looked for him at his house, there on his neatly made bed, she found another enveloped addressed to her. She eagerly opened the envelope and in it was a letter and a small card. In his letter, Lucas explained that Brooke was to use the clue he had given her in the form of the card, to find the next clue and in the end find him. Brooke excited over the whole idea of a scavenger hunt or treasure hunt or whatever name suited the activity, had worked each clue out (although some were harder than the others, at one point the clue simply told her to return home and wear the red dress that sat on her bed waiting for her) and was finally led to the empty school parking lot. There set on the parking lot was a small table for two, lit candles everywhere, bringing the parking space to life and of course food and some beverages. Near the table was Lucas truck and beside it was a grinning Lucas who looked so handsome in his formal clothing.

_~Flashback~_

_Brooke stood awestruck at the sight before. This was definitely her favourite gesture from the brooding blonde. Before she really had the chance to share her thoughts with Lucas, the master mind himself walked towards her, grinning at her furiously and clasped her hand in his. Motioning that she walk with him, he return to his original position beside the car._

"_You have fun today Pretty Girl?" He whispered as he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear._

"_It's amazing Lucas. Today has been amazing. Thank you." She whispered back as she gave him a soft squeeze through their entwined hands._

"_Anything for you Brooke."_

_They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucas cleared his throat and offered her a sweet but nervous smile._

"_Lucky for you, it's not over just yet. I uh…" Lucas started but couldn't finish his sentence as he began to blush furiously. Brooke found herself giggling at his bashful behavior and found him adorably innocent._

_Clearing his throat once more, Lucas tried again. "I actually wanted to recreate the moment you changed my life and I was actually about to have you get in the car when you got here and sit in the driver's seat so that I could show up behind you in the back seat…naked…" Lucas at this point had turned bright red and looked like he was struggling to keep his eye on her, looking at different places in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Brooke couldn't help but let out a laugh and this made Lucas' heart soar, glad that she was laughing._

_Brooke then stepped closer to Lucas, her eye brow raised and whispered a soft "why didn't you?"_

_Lucas felt his cheeks grow hotter and Brooke found his reaction adorable. She was glad that after all this time she still had that effect on him, and that his innocent self was still there._

_Clearing his throat, Lucas let a sly smile play on his lips. _

"_Well I thought how weird it would get if I was naked and did this out here." And with that Lucas stepped back from Brooke and dropped to his knee._

_To say she was surprised was an understatement. Never did it ever cross her mind that Lucas would do such a thing. She couldn't believe the fact that in front of her the boy she loved was on his knee, smiling at her nervously. The word proposal popped into her mind she didn't know whether she was excited or freaked out. They were after all only eighteen._

"_Um Broody, you aren't proposing to me right? Because we're not even together yet..."_

_Chuckling Lucas softly played with Brooke's hand._

"_Brooke, I've been fighting for you for quite a while now and I'm not doing this to pressure you into anything. But here I am on my knee and I want to tell you just how amazing you are and how I am so in love with you." By this point, Brooke was both freaked out and excited. Tears had begun to form and her vision was becoming slightly blurry._

"_I know I've hurt you in the past Pretty Girl and I'm hoping that the past months have shown you just how much I love you and that I'm never letting you go. I'm not promising that I'll never hurt you not because I don't want to, but because I can't. And I know that sounds really bad, but let's face it, I'm an idiot and somewhere down the road I'll say something I'll regret because we've been fighting, or you'll say something that will hurt me. Either way in the future, at one point we will hurt each other, but I'm here to promise you that although we'll hurt each other in some way, I'm never letting you go. I'm always going to love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the hurt and pain I have made you go through. I also promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, protecting you and being there for you no matter what. So Brooke Davis, I know that we're not together yet and I'm not pressuring you into anything, but…" Lucas slowly pulled out a small box from his pants pocket, opened the lid to reveal a small ruby ring with smaller diamond pieces on either side that sparkled more so than Lucas' eyes. _

"_Broody…" Brooke didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to finish her sentence and truthfully she didn't know if she wanted to. The day that Lucas had planned for her had just been so perfect that she knew if she said anything she might ruin it. _

"…_But, I want you to have this promise ring…" Brooke looked at Lucas, relieved. She honestly didn't know if she would've said yes if he had proposed. Truthfully she loved the idea, but looking back they were far from getting engaged. They still had to actually be together before getting engaged._

"_This ring will symbolize my love for you Pretty Girl. This ring will represent my promise to love you forever, to wait for you forever, to fight for you forever, and to make you as happy as you can be, to protect you from anything and most importantly to put you above anything else. I promise that no one will ever come between us ever again and that I will always love you, because Brooke Penelope Davis you're the girl for me." Lucas gazed at Brooke adoringly and felt his heart pound louder and louder. Half because he was nervous as hell and the other half because from the way she looked at him it showed him how everything he had done for her and everything that he will do for her will be worth it, because Brooke Penelope Davis was worth it._

"_And so Brooke Davis will you please make me the happiest not boyfriend out there by accepting this promise ring." Lucas finished and sent a nervous smile to Brooke who by now was in tears._

"_Of course…Boyfriend" Brooke said as she laughed when Lucas' face contorted into a confused expression._

"_Wha...Are…are you sure?" Lucas stuttered his expression of complete shock and hope. _

"_Just kiss me Luke" Brooke smiled before feeling her lips on his. It wasn't a desperate kiss, but a slow and meaningful one where all Lucas' love was evident. He kissed her slowly, sweetly and most importantly lovingly._

_Before they could get into anything more…intense…Brooke pulled away and reached for the key she had carefully placed in the little clutch she brought. _

"_Um…Broody what's the key for?" She asked, really confused and was in desperate need for him to put her curiosity to rest._

"_Well…I just thought that the key would get you confused and interested in what I had planned for us…" Lucas lamely explain. _

"_Really? I thought you'd have come up with something more articulate than that…"_

"_Well I just…I did think of something but it's really cheesy…" Lucas replied, pouting and embarrassed._

"_What?"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Please Broody!"_

"_I…"_

"_C'mon, you know you can't say something like that and expect me to drop it."_

"_Well…I just…I just thought that…maybe the…uh..key can symbolizes …" Lucas mumbled, and Brooke looked at him confused._

"_What?" Brooke didn't hear anything he had said after 'symbolizes'._

"_I just thought that…maybe the..key can symbolizes the key to our future together like a future key to our future home or something like that…"_

"_Oh…" Brooke replied, smiling softly at the idea. Their future home…she liked that._

"_I love it, thank you…" Brooke whispered and felt her heart swell when Lucas grinned back at her. _

_Their future together…she liked the sound of that._

_~End of Flashback~_

It was from that moment on that Brooke and Lucas became Brucas once more. Brooke had been seen to wear her promise ring (on her wedding finger of course) everyday ever since, never being seen without it. And Lucas who had so sweetly had it engraved with a simple statement couldn't help but grin every time he caught a glimpse of it. Brooke, who had insisted that Lucas too should wear a promise ring to remind him of her promise and love for him, had purchased him one. The pair was thus never seen without their respective rings and all was well in the land of Brucas.

* * *

><p>As Peyton stood afar watching her friends talk and laugh among one another, she knew there wasn't anything she could do but blame herself. She had brought this upon herself, breaking the trust and love of her friends. She watched with a soft smile at how happy Lucas and Brooke looked. They seem to be happier than ever, content with having each other once more.<p>

Walking away from the happy scene on front of her, Peyton walked for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts before she heard footsteps and the soft utterance of her name. Whipping herself around, Peyton gaped at the sight of her best friend who looked breathless from running.

"Hey" Brooke greeted her, her face conveying a small smile.

"Uh hi..." Peyton was taken aback at Brooke's willingness to stand before her and talk to her.

"Look I know this is weird, but how would you like to join us." Brooke sent her a small smile. Brooke had seen Peyton watching them and had excused herself from her friends. As much as she wanted to hate Peyton she couldn't. After all there was a time when it was just her and Peyton against the world. Hating Peyton was difficult and after a while it became a tedious chore which Brooke didn't want to tend to anymore. Although her best friend had hurt her, Brooke still loved her. It wasn't something she had to do in order that she prove to herself or anyone anything but it was just who she was. And Peyton knew this and that no matter what happened between them Brooke would somehow find it in her heart to forgive her. And in spite of the fact that Peyton did not deserve it, Brooke still forgave her.

Peyton stared, her mouth gaped wide open and not knowing what to say or do to convey her gratitude towards Brooke. Should she hug her? But they weren't at that stage just yet. Should she clasp her hands and shake it vigorously? But no one really did that… And so Peyton did what she knew was suitable and was enough. She nodded and sent Brooke a small but very evident smile of gratitude.

Brooke who nodded in return tilted her head towards the rest of the group, indicating to Peyton to follow her and the two began to walk back to where everything was just simple and everyone was happy.

Lucas watched as his girlfriend return to the group and couldn't help but feel his heart swell. Beside her was the blonde who the rest of the group hadn't talked to all that much for a great length of time. They hadn't really excluded her as both Haley and Nathan had spoke to her and had tried to still be friends with her, although Haley initially didn't want to, but after seeing Peyton, excluded from her friends, had felt bad and had opted to talk to whenever possible. Lucas on the other hand ignored her, never giving her anything sort of sign that he wanted to speak to her, betrayed by her and overall was sick of how much pain she had caused Brooke. Brooke although found it was sweet of him to some extent still felt sorry for Peyton and although she never really spoke to Peyton, she still greeted her when they were to bump into each other or offer her a small smile.

However as the rest of the group watched as Brooke invite Peyton, Lucas couldn't help but once more realize and be in awe at simply how amazing Brooke Davis really was. She was truly too good for him and Peyton. They didn't deserve her, they really didn't and they really were damn lucky to have Brooke Davis so freely forgive them for all the crap they had her go through. She really was something else that Brooke Davis and at that very point in time, Lucas felt his heart swell in pride because he was lucky enough to be known as Brooke Davis' boyfriend. At that point in time Lucas felt himself fall for Brooke all over again.

As Brooke bounded in his arms again, her flawless face was graced with a grin, he couldn't help but tightly wrap his hands around her waist and bring her closer to him.

"Have I told you how much I love today?" Lucas whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah but it really doesn't hurt to hear it again." She replied, grinning at him as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Well Brooke Davis, I love the way you make me feel. I love how you can always make me laugh even when I don't want to, I love that you know me so well , I love your smile, I love it when you raise you eyebrow to challenge me but most importantly I love you because you really are amazing." Lucas then slowly leaned in to give Brooke a small soft kiss, enough to convey his deep affection for her.

Brooke giggled when Lucas pulled back, happiness surging all over her. She really was finally happy, she no longer had the insecurities and doubts that had kept her up In some night because Lucas had really proven himself this time. He had waited, fought and had chosen her over Peyton. He had showered her with love, showing her that she was it for him and that there was no one else he could ever be with. And Brooke felt the exact same way, but he already knew that.

As the group were once more a group, everyone knew that everything was going to be just fine, that whatever the future had in store for them, they were going to overcome it, endure through it and come out stronger than ever, emerge from the trials as a group, as a family. Because that's what they were, a family, some more than others, but they were a family nonetheless.

"'_Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive"_

_John Sheffield_

* * *

><p>** - paraphrased from Sophia Bush's commentary of OTH Season 3 Episode 22<p>

**A/N:** Anyway here you, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm in desperate need of reviews and thoughts on my writing and the story. Anyway as for _**Third Time's the Charm, right?**_I will _**try**_ to update ASAP, I don't think I'll be able to update that quickly because as of today, I'm packed with holiday homework that I've been putting off. And I have a really packed holiday that consists of many going away parties because all my friend are leaving me well some of them, and it's really putting me in a crappy mood. Right so anyway please review! And yeah. REVIEW!


End file.
